Feedback Update: Menagerie, Familiar Controls
August 17th, 2009 Well, it would appear that last week's update was very popular! But, there's always something to be improved any our work is never done. If you have a menagerie and think it could be better then you're in luck! First of all, we've fixed most of the identified bugs to do with last week's update so everything should be running smoothly. Of course, if you find any bugs, be sure to let us know so we can annihilate them as soon as possible! Now, many players have asked to be allowed to have more than one menagerie. This isn't possible but we have increased the amount of pets you can keep in your very own zoo by adding some new items. There are now 5 more hotspots in your menagerie and to accommodate this, there are now two types: the old, regular menagerie and the new, specialized menagerie. You may have one of each room. To allow this new room, we've increased the maximum size of your house at different levels of construction. Owners of clockwork cats, pet rocks and pet fish everywhere rejoice because they can now stay in your menagerie to. Bird and cat owners will also be happy as new pet baskets and perches will allow you to keep your animals and not have them increase your total pet limit. You can now store a total of 20 pets in your player owned houses now. Also, fences can now be built to prevent unwanted animals messing up your beautiful garden. For those high level builders and summoners, the obelisk can now be upgraded to allow you to make pouches and scrolls there - for a price of course. Finally, we've fixed some issues with the Great Orb Project activity bar so more activities will now register as being worthwhile in-game. That's all this time folks but keep giving us your feedback because now you know that it counts! ---- Specialized Menagerie The specialized menagerie can be built at the same level and costs the same as a regular menagerie. However, it has very different hotspots: pet feeder, pet basket, aquarium, pedestal, perch and fence. Each can only hold a certain type of animal, as opposed to pet houses which can hold any type of pet. Pet houses can still hold the pets that can now be stored here too. Pet Basket Pet baskets allow you to house up to 3 pet cats of any kind.. There are three different types: crude, regular and elegant. Each requires the equivalent pet feeder. The facts are listed below: Aquarium Aquariums can be used to store and care for up to three pet fish. They come in small, medium and large variety: Pedestal A pedestal requires 42 Construction and 3 oak planks to build. It can be used to store a pet rock. Perches Perches can be used to store up to three different pet birds, with most players choosing to have all three god birds. Like pet baskets they come in three different varieties, all requiring different feeders: Fence Fences can be built in both regular and special menageries, as well as gardens and formal gardens, wherever they border the grounds outside the house. A fence stops any pets from leaving the area and entering a neighboring garden. Players can pass through the gates in them if they wish. There are four types of fence: Large Obelisk A large summoning obelisk can be built in a POH regular menagerie at 85 Construction and 93 Summoning. It requires 2 marble blocks, 2500 spirit shards and 100 crimson, green, gold and blue charms. It can be used for recharging summoning points and creating summoning pouches and scrolls. House Size Following the update, the previous room limit was increased to: